Toad
version only) |comic = X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine |actor = Ray Park (X-Men) Evan Jonigkeit (X-Men: Days of Future Past)}} Toad (born Mortimer Toynbee) is a mutant who has the ability to leap far distances, spit slime, and has a strong and flexible, 13-foot long tongue. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Toad is first introduced as part of an American military unit along with Ink, Havok, and Daniels in Saigon, Vietnam. When Mystique fights the guards to save the mutants, Toad uses his long tongue to retrieve a gun from one of the guards. He leaves Vietnam along with the others. Original Timeline X-Men Toad appears as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. He was first seen spraying something with paint. When Sabretooth returns, he asked "Weren't you were supposed to bring someone back with you?" Sabretooth angrily growls in response to that question while an amused Toad mischievously smiles and continues spraying. Both Toad and Sabretooth were sent to confront Storm and Cyclops while searching for Rogue at the train station. Toad pulls off Cyclops' glasses with his tongue, causing the latter to shoot his optic blasts through the station's roof. When Magneto arrives to kidnap Rogue, Toad holds her in a sack and adorns Cyclops' glasses on his head. While Mystique battles Wolverine, Toad pushes Cyclops against a museum exhibit and hurtles Storm up onto the next floor with his tongue. He then faces Jean Grey, who he passionately toys with. While Jean telekinetically suspends him mid-air, he ejects slime out of his mouth, suffocating her. He then confronts Storm again, kicking her into the elevator and closing it. As he witnesses Cyclops coming to rescue Jean, Storm emerges and pushes Toad outside with a strong gust of wind. With only his tongue securing him to the railing, Storm asks him what happens to a toad who is struck by lightning, and then electrocutes him, announcing that it is the same thing that happens to anything else, causing his death. Revised Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past After being freed by Mystique and leaving Vietnam with the others, Toad later took a job as a cook and witnessed Magneto's attempt to kill the president on live television, nodding his head in acknowledgment at Magneto's speech. Personality Toad is portrayed as an arrogant, brash and cocky character. He appears to enjoy mocking Sabretooth and does not seem to worry if Sabretooth will retaliate, in addition he is may be a fearless thrill seeker. Not only mocking Sabretooth whom, most characters are terrified of. He appears to enjoy attacking three powerful X-men at once, kills multiple security guards around the Statue of Liberty, smiling whilst doing so and does not hesitate at stealing Cyclops' visor despite the obvious risk of getting shot at. He has a habit of acting immaturely, dancing about as Jean tries to anticipate his next move and blowing a raspberry at Storm after drop kicking her down an elevator shaft. He can be considered to be quite impatient as he is visibly annoyed by the fact he could not kill the X-Men despite initially having an advantage. He enjoy killing as he devours a bird whole, sighs with delight whilst killing the security guards and does not hesitate to suffocate Jean when she uses her telekinesis to hold him in place. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Flexible Bone Structure''' - Toad's bone structure allows him to perform contortionist and gymnastic maneuvers without risk of spinal injury. He is usually seen sitting hunched, but this has no effect on his posture. *'Prehensile Tongue' - Toad had an elastic tongue that can stretch up to at least 13 feet. Akin to a whip, he can easily snatch targets, as he did to ensnare a small bird and draw it back in *'Slime Spit' - Toad once spat slime onto Jean Grey's face, making her unable to breathe. *'Superhuman Agility' - He is more agile than what is naturally possible for a human, able to jump great distances from a stationary position. He could use this to traverse areas or climb about. He also uses his leg strength to crush anyone he lands on. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Toad can react faster than a normal human he able to attack three X-Men using his quick reflexes and dodge Cyclops optic blast just after stealing his visor. *'Superhuman Strength' - Toad possesses super strength in his legs which he exploits with his kickboxing fighting style. Easily decimating three X-men simultaneously. He can leg press 3 tons and bench press 1 ton. *'Toxic Secretion' - Toad is able to kill a white dove instantly with his acidic saliva. He then proceeds to consume it whole. Possibly his saliva digests the dove without needing to chew it. His acid can cause paralysis as well. *'Wall Crawling ' - The Toad proved he can walk on walls due to a substance that is secreted from his skin. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Toad was able to single handedly take out the trained Cyclops, Storm and Jean Grey. *'Mechanic' - Toad is seen working on Magneto's machine. He designs the mutation device in the first film. Weaknesses *'Eyesight' - Toad is photosensitive and requires protective goggles. He also suffers from myopia (short-nearsightedness). *'Lightning' - Toad died from the lightning created by Storm. Relationships Original Timeline Friends *Brotherhood of Mutants - Former Teammates **﻿Magneto - Former Boss **Mystique - Savior **Sabretooth *Daniels - Former Army Teammate *Havok - Former Army Teammate *Ink - Former Army Teammate Enemies *Senator Kelly † - Kidnap Victim and Enemy *William Stryker † - Enemy *X-Men - Enemies **Cyclops † **Jean Grey † - Attempted Victim **Professor X **Rogue - Kidnap Victim **Storm † - Killer **Wolverine Revised Timeline Friends *Magneto - Ally *Mystique - Savior *Daniels - Former Army Teammate *Havok † - Former Army Teammate *Ink - Former Army Teammate Enemies *William Stryker - Enemy Trivia *In Marvel Comics, Toad's full name is Mortimer Toynbee. His last name can be seen on his military uniform in X-Men: Days of Future Past. *﻿Toad was supposed to appear in X2: X-Men United fighting Nightcrawler, but was cut out because of scheduling problems with Ray Park. *When Toad, Sabretooth and Magneto leave the train station, on his head is Cyclops' Visor. He used his tongue to steal it causing Cyclops to blow up part of the roof. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Anole, possessing a very similar appearance to Toad, is seen crawling on the walls of the building the mutant meeting regarding the cure is located in, that Magneto later interrupts. *Toad's first scene in Vietnam is part of his history in both timelines due to Mystique's history remaining the same up until the intervention at the Paris Peace Accords. **Despite being British in both the comics and original film. Toad is portrayed as an American in the Vietnam War during Days of Future Past. External links * * Category:X-Men characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Characters Killed by Storm Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Green Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Green Skin Category:Unusual Features Category:Single Characters Category:Military Category:Vietnam War Category:Three Mile Island Prisoners Category:Anti-Human Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Super Agility Category:Martial Artists Category:British Category:Former Heroes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Agility Category:Acrobats Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Back From The Dead